


Freezerburn Week 2018

by LastCorsair



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastCorsair/pseuds/LastCorsair
Summary: My stories for Freezerburn week 2018.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 30





	1. Day 1: Soulmates

**Day 1: Soulmates**

* * *

"Hey, Ruby, can I ask you something?"

Ruby looked up from her cereal to where Yang was sitting across the kitchen table from her. "Sure, Yang, what's up?"

"Listen, when you and Blake...when you and Blake _clicked_ for that first time, what was it like?" Yang didn't even look up, staring down at the untouched cup of coffee in her hands.

Ruby let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding slowly. Hoo boy, this sounded serious. Blake was Ruby's soulmate, and they'd had what Yang had dubbed their 'magic moment' almost six months earlier, just before the end of Ruby's freshman year at Beacon High.. "W-well, it was kind of like hearing a musical note, one so perfect and pure that it just stays with you, echoing in your mind. I mean, we hadn't met before, she was touring the campus even though she wouldn't be enrolling until this year, no sense starting a week before the end of school, right? I saw her sitting on a bench under a tree in the courtyard, and wandered over to say 'Hi.' Our eyes met and, well, _bam,_ and we've been inseparable since. Don't tell me you...?"

"Yeah, no, maybe, I don't know?" Yang finally looked up, and Ruby could see how torn her sister was. "I mean, I thought I heard it, but she just scowled at me and stomped off."

"Oh." An uneasy silence descended for a moment, then Ruby spoke. "Wait, _she?_ Yang, you're not into girls."

"This I know, Rubes. But still..." Yang's lavender eyes turned toward the kitchen window, taking in the growing dawn. "I don't know what to do, I mean, I've known her for years, all through high school, and she hates me. What do I do?"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. Who is it?" Ruby gave her big sis a lopsided grin. Truth be told, she was probably enjoying her sister's dilemma a bit more than she should. Yang had been giving Ruby romantic advice for years, and Ruby had found a soulmate before her sister. Now it was Ruby's tturn for giving advice.

"Weiss Schnee."

Ruby's face fell. "Okay, it is that bad." Weiss was the most stuck-up, arrogant girl at school. She didn't do clubs, she didn't hang out with anyone, she just went around with her nose in the air like everyone and everything around her was beneath her. "How in the hell this happen?"

"I don't know. Yesterday I was standing in the hallway with Pyrrha, just chatting, when somebody bumped into me. I turned around and there's Weiss with all her books scattered on the floor. I bent over to help her pick them up, our eyes met, _blammo_ , and she just grabs her books and stomps off. So was I imagining it? What do I do?"

Ruby sat there, chewing her lip in thought for a moment. "I dunno, talk to her? See if she heard it too? I mean, not everyone finds their soulmate you know. Maybe she just didn't realize it at the time.

"Maybe, I don't know." Yang sighed. "Yeah, I've got to talk to her today. Maybe it was just my imagination. But she's got the most gorgeous eyes, a beautiful pale blue..." A smile pulled up one side of Yang's face as she remembered the white-haired girl's face.

"Yang?"

"Huh?" The blonde brawler shook herself. "What?"

"You gonna drink that coffee, or just admire it? It's almost time for school. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Except maybe Blake. She's going to think this is _awesome_."

* * *

Yang caught up with Weiss as she was swapping out books at her locker. "Hey, Weiss, can we talk? It's kind of important."

"What do you want, you dumb brute? Come to knock me down again? Sorry, I've filled my quota for the week there." Weiss scowled up at Yang as she shouldered her backpack again.

"One, I'm not dumb, I have a three-point-nine GPA with four, count em, _four_ AP Classes. And two, you ran into me, remember? Listen," Yang's voice dropped low as she leaned towards Weiss, "do you believe in soulmates? Because yesterday, when you ran into me, and our eyes met, that felt kinda like that moment when soulmates _click_ or bond or whatever you want to call it. I, uh, I asked my sister what it feels like, because she and Blake are like that, and it really sounds like what I felt."

"I don't believe in soulmates. I have no time for fairytales." Weiss turned to walk past Yang, but the blonde stepped in her way, holding up a hand.

"Trust me, this is a hell of a surprise for me too. I, uh, I never was into girls before this, but now..." Yang shook her head. "Now I can't get you off my mind. I keep remembering your face, yesterday. You looked so _beautiful,_ so pure..."

"I..." A furious blush rose on Weiss's cheeks. "No-one has called me beautiful, not in a long time." A shaky hand rose up her face, touching the bottom of her scar. "Father says my beauty is ruined, since this."

"I know the feeling." Yang raised her right arm, looking at her prosthetic. "Drunken asshole drives through the front window of a pizza place me and some friends are hanging out at, costs me an arm. Not a scratch on the asshole, though. Put an end to my athletic dreams, that's for sure."

"Someone pushed me out of a second-story plate-glass window. The other scars... they don't show. Father says-"

"Stop. I never want to hear those words from you again." Without really thinking about it, Yang pulled Weiss into her arms. "That's the second time in under a minute you've mentioned him, and I'm already sick of it. It's your life, you have to live it for _yourself,_ not him."

"But...everything I have is because of him."

"Not anymore." Yang pulled back a bit, lifting Weiss's chin so their eyes met. "Now you've got me, if you want. As a friend, if nothing else. More friends if you want, probably."

They stood there, one of those strange moments that seems to last forever, Weiss staring into Yang's eyes, trembling. Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. ""Shit, time to go!" Yang yelped, grabbing Weiss by the arm and pulling her along.

"Where are we going?!"

"AP Physics with Mister Port, room 403! We've been in the same class all semester, didn't you notice me!" The pair barreled down the hallway, coming to a crowded stairwell. "On the handrail, princess!" Yang yelled, sliding down the railing and taking the corner at speed. Against her better judgment, Weiss did likewise.

"Ah, there is Miss Weiss and Miss Xiao Long. You are a full three minutes late. I have some preparatory work that needs to be done for our next lab. Thank you for volunteering to help me after school today," Port said with a guffaw as the pair stood in the front of the classroom, panting and out of breath, the other students laughing."

"No, it's my fault, Weiss shouldn't have to do it," Yang panted, Weiss glancing at her in surprise.

"Nonsense. The two of you arrived together, so you should serve detention together. Now please, take your seats. I see two open places right next to each other in the front row."

That afternoon, the pair worked, assembling the lab packets. Or rather, Yang put the packets together while Weiss watched, at Yang's insistence. "It's not fair, the only reason you're late is me. If I hadn't cornered you..."

"It's fine." Weiss snatched the stapler away from Yang, taking the packet the blonde was working on and stapling it with a finality. "Father was furious I got a detention. When he asked how I got the detention, I said I was late to class. And when he asked why I was late, I...refused to tell him." Weiss squared her shoulders and looked shyly up at Yang. "It's the first time I've really defied him in a long time."

"You little rebel, you." Yang gave Weiss a gentle jab to the shoulder. "So what do you want to do after this? I know a couple of places we can hang out."

"Father will expect me to come home. I was told to call for a car to pick me up when I am done."

"That's what Weiss's dad wants." Yang set down the papers in her hand, leaning across the table at Weiss and giving her a mischievous grin. "What does _Weiss_ want to do?"

Weiss froze. Her every waking moment had been dictated by her father for so long, the idea of deciding for herself what to do was...terrifying and exhilarating. "I want...a cheeseburger. And somewhere quiet to eat it. With you, if you don't mind."

"I know just the place."

After they were done, Yang led Weiss to where her motorcycle was parked in the school parking lot. "Hop on, princess," Yang said, holding out the spare helmet she kept for when Ruby rode with her.

"One, stop calling me princess, and two, you can't seriously be expecting me to ride on that deathtrap."

"Hey, it's really safe, trust me. I ride with my baby sis on here, I'm not going to endanger you. Just relax." Yang grinned as Weiss fastened her helmet. "Today is about going off the rails into Weiss-land, remember?"

Weiss had never ridden on a motorcycle before. At first, she felt really awkward and stiff, but after a few minutes she relaxed and leaned into Yang, following the blonde's motions. With a brief stop for cheeseburgers and fries, Yang drove them a short way out of town, stopping by the edge of a lake. "I come here, sometimes, when I need to recharge, be away from things for a while, you know? Just me and the water. And now you, if you want."

Weiss chewed her burger in thought. "You keep saying that, 'if you want." Why is that?"

"Because I don't want you to ever feel like I'm forcing anything on you. You've been under so much pressure for so long, it's killing you. What I want is to help you relax and find Weiss again, not whatever it is your dad's trying to turn you into."

The pair sat in silence for a while, looking across the still waters of the lake. Yang glanced at Weiss out of the corner of her eye, watching her. Weiss was eating her burger slowly, chewing each bite as if it was a religious experience. Catching Yang watching her, Weiss swallowed, saying, "It's been a long time since I had a good cheeseburger."

"Can't promise you these every day, but we can do this sometimes."

"I'd like that, I think." Weiss leaned into Yang, enjoying the nearness of her. Hesitantly, Yang reached out her arm and wrapped it around Weiss, pulling her close to make her feel safe, while trying not to make Weiss feel trapped. "Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"I..." Weiss's voice trailed off, and she picked it up, hesitantly. "I did hear it, I think. But...I'm so afraid of my father, of disappointing him, making him angry, I told myself that love wasn't possible for me. So I tried to ignore it. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure. I was kinda scared myself. You have a bit of a reputation around school, you know."

"I do?" Weiss blinked in surprise, starting to sit up, but Yang pulled her back down.

"Yeah. For being stuck-up and arrogant. But that's not really you, is it? I mean, you're driven to succeed, that's for sure, but there's a softer side to you too, isn't there? Maybe you need to show Nice Weiss off more." Yang smiled, a happy, goofy kind of grin.

Weiss opened her mouth to reply, but before she could speak, her phone rang. "Yes? She asnwered. "No, it will be some time before I am home. I'm hanging out with my girlfriend." She hung up and, with a determined air, turned her phone off completely. "There," Weiss said, leaning back into Yang.

"'"Girlfriend', am I? And aren't you going to catch all sorts of hell for hanging up on him like that?"

"Oh, I will be in trouble, both for hanging up on him and for having a girlfriend. Father doesn't approve of me dating, and he has...opinions on same-sex relationships. But right now, I don't care. I'm laying claim to you, you're mine. Unless you don't want to be?" Weiss added, looking up at Yang hesitantly.

"Nah, no problem. I, uh, I was thinking about asking _you_ to be _my_ girlfriend, honestly." This time it was Yang's phone that buzzed, and she glanced at the message, punching in a reply with a chuckle. "What?" Weiss asked?"

"Ruby asking if I'm going to be home for dinner. I told her I was 'taking it Schneezy for a while.'"

"Oaf!" Weiss snorted, shoving at Yang. "I detest puns!"


	2. Day 2: Snow Day

**Day 2: Snow Day**

* * *

_Cold._

_Wet._

_Snowing._

Yang Xiao Long had never liked the cold. Even before her Semblance had been unlocked, she'd hated being cold. Snow was an absolute abomination, as far as she was concerned. And yet, she'd had to pretend to love it, for Ruby's sake. Her baby sister loved wintertime, and snow, snow angels, making snowmen, and of, course, snowball fights. So Yang had sighed, put on an extra layer of clothing, and joined her sister in every abominable winter activity.

So today Yang had actually been grateful that a pressing school assignment had kept her from joining in with the rest of Team RWBY in a 'full-out, no-holds-barred, battle royale snowball fight' as Ruby's latest idea for a team-building exercise. Yang figured it was just a flimsy excuse to drag their teammates into a snowball fight.

They were still going at it as Yang trudged her way across the courtyard, wondering if she could still plead schoolwork or if she'd have to come up with another reason not to join in. Ruby could play with Blake and Weiss, right? Yang stopped to chortle as Blake and Ruby caught a barrage of Semblance-enhanced snowballs from Weiss, knocking the pair flat. No, Blake had dodged, leaving a shadow clone behind to take the hit, then dodging forward with a snowy missile in each hand, hurling one at Weiss as a distraction as she shadow-clone dodged again, tagging Weiss with her other snowball. Yang grinned. It was good to see the team having fun together. Now if only it didn't involve being cold and w-

_Splat._

A snowball hit Yang square in the face, and she wiped the icy fluff off her face, glaring at her teammates to see who had hurled the hated missile at her. Weiss stood there with another missile floating above her hand, smirking at her blonde teammate. Oh, it was _on._ Fighting the urge to use her Semblance, Yang charged, scooping up a handful of snow on the run and forming it into a snowball with the ease of long practice. She jinked left, dodging Weiss's missile, then tagged the heiress with her own projectile before stopping to make another.

Meanwhile, Ruby helped Blake to her feet. "You think we should get in on this?" Blake asked as she dusted the snow off herself.

"Nah, let them get it out of their system. Yang hates snow, so I figure Weiss gets what she deserved. If it goes on long enough, though, I suggest we sneak out for hot cocoa."

"Deal."

Yang rolled out from behind the bush she'd ducked behind to rearm herself, ready to tag the white-haired heiress with a snowball in each hand, only to be forced to brace herself against a icy blast. "Hey, using your Semblance in a snowball fight is cheating!" she yelled.

Weiss waggled a finger at her. "Now, now. Who was it got caught using their Semblance in an arm-wrestling match, hmm?"

"That was different! It was Cardin! He deserves it!" Yang retorted, under-handing her snowballs at Weiss.

"Haven't you heard, Yang? All's fair in love and war. Including this." Weiss gestured, and two glyphs appeared on either side of her, snow rising up into two hulking forms. "Minions, strike down this fiery interloper!" She laughed maniacally as the snow golems advanced on Yang.

"Oh _shit_!" Yang yelped, turning to flee towards Blake and Ruby who were...gone! "Traitorous cowards! Come help me fight her!"

"No thanks!" Blake's voice came over a bush. "Now you know why we ganged up on her! It's your turn!"

"Yeah, sis!" Ruby yelled. "Turn around and come out swinging!"

Betrayed, Yang swung around just in time to see the golems reaching for her. "Dammit," she swore as they collapsed on her, leaving one boot exposed.

"Do you yield?" Weiss asked, reaching out a hand to help Yang up as she struggled to free herself from the remains of the snow golems.

"I yield, I yield. I assume you want the standard forfeit?"

"That will be sufficient."

"'Standard forfeit'?" Blake asked, brushing snow off Yang.

"That's private," Weiss snapped, glaring at Yang.

"Oh, that means whoever lost pays for their next date," Ruby grinned.

"N-no, it doesn't, wait you _know?"_ Weiss stammered.

"Just a hunch and a lucky guess," Ruby said, shaking her head.

"Actually, since Weiss won, it means _she_ gets to pay for our next date. It's sort of a pride thing." Yang shook herself, trying to rid herself of any remaining snow. "When she asked me out, she insisted on paying for everything. And on the second date, she tried to pay for everything again. Wasn't letting her do that. So it's become sort of a thing. And for the record, princess, I don't like snow."

"Y-you don't? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Yang stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Weiss and kissing her on the forehead. "Don't worry about it. Worth it, for you."


	3. Day 3: Studying

**Day 3: Studying**

* * *

Weiss stalked through the door to their dorm room, throwing it open with a snarl on her face. "I hope you're happy, Yang Xiao Long. The detention I served thanks to you was just _lovely._ " Yang muttered something Weiss didn't quite catch from where she sat on her bed, apparently studying. "What was that, Yang? I didn't quite catch it."

The blonde brawler sighed, scrunching further down behind her book.. "I said, I'm sorry, Weiss. I didn't mean to get you in trouble, it's just...Cardin and his cronies were picking on Velvet again. And if I didn't step in, Blake would have. And I've been trying to help her keep a lower profile lately, all things considered. Better for me to be in trouble than her, right?"

Weiss nodded thoughtfully. They'd all been trying to help their Faunus teammate keep a lower profile since that night on the docks. And it was just like Yang to do it by getting herself in trouble instead of Blake. But there was still something odd about the way Yang was acting...

Then it clicked. Yang hadn't looked up from her book once since Weiss had walked into the room. Carefully, slowly, quietly, Weiss crept over to where Yang was studying, then reached out and pushed the book down so she could see Yang's face. "You're wearing glasses. You _don't_ wear glasses. Is this some sort of joke, that I'm just not getting? Ha-ha, let's mock nerdy Weiss. Very funny, Yang."

"They're real, they're mine." Yang scrunched up behind her book, embarrassment on her face. "It, uh, got suggested to me that I see an optometrist. They're just for reading, really, but I think they're helping. Maybe? I just got them today. Ruby doesn't even know yet."

"I see." Weiss sat down next to Yang, peering over the book at Yang's face. Actually, the glasses looked rather cute on Yang. "I'm sorry, here I am going on about a detention, and today you had to get glasses."

"It's cool. Things like this happen, I guess. Not looking forward to Monday, though. It'll be my first full day of classes with them, and I'm supposed to wear them 'in _all_ classroom situations, Miss Xiao Long," Yang finished, pulling off a textbook impression of Goodwitch, including pushing her glasses up her nose.

Weiss laughed, shoving playfully at Yang. "Just remember to take them off when we're fighting Grimm. Or before you decide to punt Cardin into the reflecting pool again."

"Maybe they'll improve my aim. He bounced twice last time, you think I can get three?" Yang grinned, lilac eyes staring at Weiss over Yang's new glasses.

"Doubtful, I don't think he's got the right qualities to bounce well."

" _Challenge accepted,"_ Yang replied with a wink.

"Hey, guys, we're back! Shopping was awful and-hey, when did you get glasses, Yang?" Ruby darted through the door, Blake in tow and shopping bags from their favorite weapons store under each arm.

* * *

Monday morning Yang trudged through the hallways of Beacon, utterly aware of her new glasses sitting in the inside pocket of her uniform jacket. She was not looking forward to her first class of the day. It was Oobleck's history class, and if there was anywhere she was going to need her new glasses, history was it. Lots and lots of reading, bleah.

By the time she got there, the last seat was next to Weiss. The heiress was turned away from Yag Yang, talking to Ruby about something Yang couldn't make out. Oobleck cleared his throat, saying "Good morning, everyone! Let's begin, shall we?"

With a sigh, Yang reached into her pocket and slid her glasses onto her face. Okay, yeah she could make out the board behind Oobleck. Yang heard someone snickering to her left and turned to see who it was. Let the teasing begin, she could take it and dish it out too, with her fists if necessary. Yang was no bully, she had too much of her father in her for that; she usually was the one in trouble for defending others from bullies.

Strangely, the laughing student didn't seem to be laughing at Yang, but instead at... Pyrrha? The redhead was wearing oversized comedy glasses, the kind you see given away as cheap carnival prizes. So were Jaune, Ren, Nora, Blake, and Ruby. And wearing the largest, goofiest looking pair was Weiss. The white'-haired girl's pair had giant floppy antennae, and tentacles hanging down over her nose.

Yang couldn't help it; she tried to keep a snicker in but broke down laughing at the sight. A wave of laughter spread across the classroom until Oobleck cleared his throat again. "Now, everyone, is that proper behavior in a classroom? I am shocked and dismayed at this! Pay attention!"

After class, Teams RWBY and JNPR met up outside, everyone still wearing their glasses. "Thanks, Ruby, I needed that. Although I wouldn't suggest it in Professor Peach's class. She might not get the joke."

"Don't thank me," Yang's sister laughed. "It was Weiss's idea. She even snuck out yesterday and bought the glasses."

"You?" Yang laughed even harder. "Aw, that was awfully nice of you, Weiss. What gives? Normally you're a little, uh..."

"Detached? I've been trying lately to be...nicer." Weiss frowned. "I realized that what most people around here think of me is based on my family name and my father. So I've been trying to be more sociable. I even went on a date with Neptune, but that was a disaster."

Yang bit her lip. Now might be a good time, but everyone was watching... Aha! Her scroll. _So would you go on a date with me?_ she sent to Weiss.

Weiss read the text, raised an eyebrow at Yang, and tapped out a response. _We will discuss that in private later, but I am open to the idea._

Yang couldn't help but grin at the heiress. It was a good day.


	4. Day 4: Double Date

**Day 4: Double Date**

[break]

"So who's this guy we're meeting?"

Weiss rolled her eyes for what seemed the umpteenth time. She loved Yang, she really did, but there were still times-! "Everything about him I know I've told you, Yang. He's older than her and financially stable. She admits he has a 'checkered past'—her words, not mine—but says he's keeping himself respectable now. And don't forget, this is Winter's first time meeting you as well. Be nice, Yang." Weiss' voice took on a softer tone. "Winter's really the only family I've ever been close to."

"I'll behave myself, babe. I even wore a dress, see?" Yang smoothed out her dress in demonstration. "I guess I'm kinda nervous. She's the first of your family I've met. Well, except that one time with your brother, and we weren't dating then."

Weiss scowled at the memory. After being disowned by her father, Weiss had used her trust fund to start a successful small import/export business in Vale. Her father's response had been to send her brother to threaten her, demanding she change the name of the business. Weiss had sent Whitley packing, saying that she was well within her rights to put her name on her own business so long as she made it clear they weren't affiliated with the Schnee Dust Company. The final insult had been Whitley hitting on Yang even as she escorted him out none too gently.

In a way, she had her brother to thank for her and Yang getting together. It had bothered Weiss to see Whitley talking to Yang, in a way she couldn't let go. Eventually her irritation had pushed her into realizing how she felt about the blonde, she'd asked Yang out to dinner, and, well, here they were. "Right. Well be nice, best behavior, and for god's sake, keep the puns to yourself. Winter dislikes them even more than I do."

"I'll try, but it won't be _Schneezy_ ," Yang chortled as Weiss rolled her eyes.

Winter was already waiting for them when they arrived at the restaurant. Most people wouldn't have been able to tell, but to Weiss her sister's nervousness was obvious. "Weiss, it's good to see you. It's been what, a year?" Winter rose to give Weiss a hug, but was surprised when her sister didn't stop at the light contact that was the norm between them, instead wrapping her arms all the way around Winter. _Maybe this Yang is good for my sister after all._ "And you must be Yang."

"That's correct, ma'am," Yang answered with a grin as she sat down, accepting a menu from the waiter.

"Please, call me Winter. I get quite enough of being called 'ma'am' at work. My... friend will be delayed. His current client called for an urgent meeting."

Weiss shook her head gently at Winter, the left side of her mouth quirking up in a smile. "That still hasn't changed, Winter. You two have been dating for a year now, and he's still a 'friend.' Call him your boyfriend and be done with it."

"And how long was it before you'd show me any affection in public, hmm?" Yang teased airily, looking over the menu.

"That's different and you know it. You were working for me at the time, I couldn't exactly bee seen fraternizing with the help, now could I?" Weiss busied herself with looking at her own menu.

"So how did the two of you meet? I'm curious because, well, you don't seem Weiss's usual type, Yang. No offense intended."

"None taken. Weiss isn't the sort I usually go for either, so maybe we were both doing it wrong. I was pretty much down to my last Lien, living on my sister's couch, when I heard this new place was hiring. So I showed up early for my interview, and while I'm waiting, I get told to start moving stuff. Not really thinking about it, I just lay in."

Weiss broke in at this point. "I came out of my office to see out if the person I was supposed to be interviewing that morning had showed up, only to find out she's not only been dragooned into loading work, she's taken over from the person who's _supposed_ to be running things and is doing a much better job of it. Yang was running the loading dock within a month."

"She didn't ask me out for over a year after I'd been working there, and even then, we kept it professional at work. Then one day, Weiss's secretary, Penny, sees us talking and says , 'Why don't the two of you just kiss and get it over with?' Weiss says, 'Oh, fine,' and kisses me right in front of everyone."

Winter laughed, making Weiss smile. It was good to hear her sister laugh. "Somehow, Weiss kissing you in front of everyone doesn't surprise me in the least. When my sister decides on a course of action, she commits fully."

Weiss placed her order and fixed her sister with a glare. "So, now that you've gotten the story of how Yang and I met, what about this mystery man of yours? You said you've been seeing him for over a year, and this is the first I've heard about it, so why the secrecy? Time to spill, sis, as Yang would put it."

"Well, he's-"

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang was staring at the man who'd walked up behind Winter in shock.

"Hey, Yang, didn't expect to see you here. Hiya, Ice Queen," Qrow said, bending down to kiss Winter.

"You know him?" Weiss whispered.

"He's my drunken, womanizing, convict uncle," Yang growled.

"One, I'm sober, and have been for over two years now. Condition of my parole," Qrow replied as he slid into the seat next to Winter. "Two, ex-con. I served my time. And third," He sighed. "I've done a lot of bad things in my time, hurt friends and family. Making amends with your dad is high on my priority list. Nothing I can do will change the past, all I can do is try to do better in the future. Come to think of it, how about a show of good faith? Did Winter tell you what I do now?"

"I was waiting until you got here for that," Winter sighed.

"Right. Well these days, I'm a 'security consultant.' Set a thief to catch a thief and all that. I hear you're in the import/export business, Weiss. How about I give your operation a look-over, no charge. Can't promise anything past the initial consultation for free, I do have to pay other people, but I'll cut you as good a deal as I can." Qrow's eyes flickered over to Yang for a second before settling on Weiss.

Weiss glanced at Yang, who turned her head with a scowl, before meeting Qrow's gaze. "If Winter thinks you can be trusted-"

"He can. The bank I work for hired Qrow for a full security review last year. That's how I met him."

-"then I will consider it. Conditional on Yang's approval, of course."

Yang glared at Qrow. "You've got to talk to Dad. And Ruby."

"Not a pair of conversations I'm looking forward to. I... did wrong by Taiyang, in a big way. But if that's what it takes, that's what it takes. No argument."

Yang then shook her head. "I'm still not sure about this. You hurt my family in a big way, Qrow. _Bu_ _t_ —" lilac eyes met crimson—"I can also remember some times you did right by my dad, after Summer died. So I'm going to give you a chance to make amends. But if you ever, _ever,_ hurt my family again, and that included Weiss and Winter, there will be no force on Remnant that will save you. I promise you that. Weiss's dad and brother are fair game, though. They're a couple of jackasses."

"Hey!" Weiss protested as Winter laughed. "She does have a point, sister. Neither of them has done right by us, have they? Now, let us put the unpleasantness behind us and enjoy our meal."

After dinner, Qrow pulled Yang aside. "Listen, I meant everything I said. I want to do right by Winter. She's...she's special to me, like no woman I ever met was. And I'm gonna go see your dad, as soon as I'm finished with my current client, I promise."

"You better not hurt her Qrow. Or there won't be enough left of you to fill a thimble. And you better keep that promise about seeing Dad."

Meanwhile, Weiss and Winter were watching the byplay between Yang and Qrow. "So what do you think they're talking about, Weiss?"

"Knowing Yang, she's probably threatening to pulverize him if he hurts you."

"And he's probably doing his clumsy best to reassure her of his intentions."

Weiss and Winter saw Yang pull out her phone, laughing with delight at what she saw. "Hey Weiss, Blake finally proposed to Ruby! Sis said yes!"

Weiss laughed, hugging Yang. "Naturally. I was wondering how long it would take those two. Although...there is something I've been meaning to ask you as well..."

Yang froze, staring at Weiss in disbelief.

"...would you move in with me? I mean, we'd have to find somewhere bigger than my little apartment, for your motorcycle and shop stuff, but I think we can find somewhere suitable."

"Oh, you tease," Yang laughed, mock-glaring at her girlfriend. "I can't think of anything better than waking up to you every day."


	5. Day 5: Fake Relationship

>

**Day 5: Fake Relationship**

* * *

"Well, that went wonderfully."

Yang snorted. "Totally."

When Weiss had been informed that her father and brother wanted to have lunch with her, partly 'to discuss your future,' Weiss had panicked, saying she couldn't because she and her girlfriend had a date planned that afternoon. "Nonsense," her father said, "invite your 'girlfriend' along. I'm interested to meet her."

In a panic, Weiss had looked around for suitable candidates to pretend to be her girlfriend for the evening. Ruby was too young to be credible, there was no way she'd put Blake through dinner with her racist father, Nora was...Nora, and Pyrrha and Jaune already had plans for that evening.

That left Yang as the only suitable candidate. The blonde brawler had seemed shocked at first, until Weiss pleaded, "Yang, he's going to try to set me up with one of his business associates, or their sons again. And I...I can't stand them. To them, I'm another prize to be won. They're not interested in letting me be a Huntress; they all want me to be a proper Atlas high-society wife."

Yang had agreed with a grin. "Yeah, I have trouble imagining you at a cocktail party or charity ball anymore."

The two immediately fell to conspiring with a vengeance, concocting details such as who asked who out first (Yang asked Weiss, after Weiss asked an unnamed mutual friend out and was turned down flat), where the first date was (dinner at a cute little Vacuo place the pair was familiar with), first kiss (in the dorm after the first date, interrupted by Ruby), on and on.

Yang even consented to Weiss helping her dress for the occasion, wanting to make a 'good impression' with her father.

The one thing they didn't plan on was how nasty Weiss's brother had planned to be this time. His first comment was, "Well, I see Weiss is going for variety in her fake girlfriends now. So where did she find you, an escort service?"

Yang had laughed. "No, she found me at Beacon, shrimp. I'm her teammate, and you can look that up if you want."

Weiss's father hadn't been much better, interrogating Yang about her family, her background, her grades, everything. Finally he had asked, a sneer on his face. "So, do you think you're really worthy of Weiss? What are your long-term plans concerning your relationship with Weiss? No offense, but I can think of a dozen young men—and a few young women, for that matter—in Atlas that would be a far more suitable match for her."

"I guess...I really don't think I am worthy of her. I mean, Weiss is so wonderful, so freaking _gorgeous_ , talented, that I wonder what she sees in a girl like me from Patch, you know? But I don't think about that too much. Right now, I just worry about making sure she's happy and safe."

"Safe?" Weiss's father scoffed. "If you truly wanted her to be 'safe,' you'd encourage her to give up this Huntress nonsense and come back with me to Atlas, Miss Long."

"It's Xiao Long, actually, Mister Schnee. Two words. Surprised somebody like you got that wrong, unless you're deliberately being insulting." Yang's eyes narrowed as she met Weiss's father's eyes. "And I think we're done here, Weiss. He didn't ask you to meet with him to discuss things with you, he commanded you to come so he could bully you into letting him make decisions that aren't his business. Let's go."

So now the pair sat on a bench, in a park near the waterfront, looking out across the bay. "I'm sorry, Yang," Weiss said with a sigh.

"Sorry for what?" Yang regarded Weiss with a concerned look.

Pale blue orbs met lilac as Weiss answered. "I'm sorry for putting you through this. He was...nastier than normal. Usually he's not so blatantly dismissive of the idea that I should have some choice in my life."

"Don't be," Yang replied, shaking her head. "I figured it was going to be bad, maybe not that bad, but still pretty nasty. And I'm your teammate, remember? That means sticking by each other."

"Yes, but this was above and beyond the call of duty as my teammate or my friend. So thank you. And I owe you a favor now, if a somewhat larger one than I anticipated."

"Actually..." Yang's head turned back towards the harbor, watching a freighter being unloaded, "I think I'd kind of like to call that in now, if I can."

"I wasn't expecting you to call it in quite this quickly, but very well. Weiss smoothed out the skirt of her dress. "Very well, what is your request?"

"Hear me out. I...I've got something I want to say to you, and I'm not really sure how to say it, but I'm going to try." Yang's hand reached over to Weiss's, giving it a gentle squeeze and making Weiss smile. She was always surprised at how gentle Yang could be.

"I...I like you Weiss. As more than a friend. I have for a while, I've just been too much of a coward to act on it. I mean, I flirt a lot, and I talk a big game, but when it comes to my real feelings, I'm...kinda shy. I guess it's because I'm scared of being left abandoned and alone again. But you, you're worth the risk, Weiss. All that stuff I said to your dad about how wonderful you are, I meant it. And I really, really don't think I deserve a girl like you. You are so totally out of my league it's ridiculous. But...do I have a chance?"

The pair sat in silence, the only sounds the distant sounds of the harbor, Weiss frozen in shock, Yang waiting breathlessly for a response. Finally Weiss reached up with her free hand and laid it on Yang's face. "Your name may mean 'little sun dragon', Yang Xiao Long, but you have the heart of a lioness, fiercely loyal and protective. You don't just have a chance, as of now, you're the front-runner." Weiss leaned forward and gave Yang a brief kiss on the lips. "More than that, you have to earn, Miss Xiao Long. And I don't intend to make it easy; I want to be properly wooed, understand?"

Yang knew she had a goofy grin on her face, but she didn't care. Right now a Beowolf could have been gnawing on her leg and she wouldn't have cared. _"Challenge accepted,"_ Yang whispered.


	6. Day 6: Beach Date

**Day 6: Beach Date**

* * *

Weiss stared out the window, watching the ocean as her Yang's four-wheeler rolled down the winding oceanside highway. "Soo... you ready for some fun in the sun, Weiss?"

"I suppose." She tilted her head to regard Yang with a neutral expression. "But I really should be studying, and isn't this a little... public for us to be together?"

Yang shook her head. "I keep telling you, Weiss, this isn't Atlas. Nobody in Vale is gonna care if the two of us are there together, I promise. Hell, we could probably start making out right on the beach and all anyone would do is make catcalls and take pictures."

The white-haired girl blushed a furious red and immediately swung her face back towards the window. Yang mentally berated herself; that last comment was probably going too far. As bold and confident as Weiss normally was, when it came to more... personal matters, Weiss was downright repressed. An inevitable result of her upbringing in Atlas, which was downright Puritan in some regards. There were more laws about sex in Atlas than in all the other kingdoms combined, and Yang figured that if they actually enforced all of them, half the kingdom would be in jail, and the rest of them playing jailer.

"I've never been to a beach before, Yang," Weiss said softly. "The beaches in Atlas are too cold for swimming. So I, um, keep me from making a fool of myself. Please?" she finished weakly, giving Yang a shy smile.

"Not a problem, Princess. There's lots to do on the beach, so we can try some different things. And we're close enough we can come back every few weeks. Can't do this every weekend, gotta study sometime, right?"

"Even a brute can see sense, it seems," Weiss snarked back, and Yang laughed as she pulled off the highway into the parking lot for the beach.

Weiss stepped out of the changing room, hoping she'd chosen wisely for today. Not wanting Yang to see her swimsuit before today, she'd pressed upon their friend Coco to help her pick one out. The result had been a blue-and-white bikini complete with a wrap at her waist, and she couldn't wait to see Yang's reaction.

The blonde stepped out of her own changing room, and the pair stopped dumbstruck as they saw each other. Yang's swimsuit was a yellow one-piece that showed most of her back, leaving the dragon tattoo that covered most of her back visible. She looked Weiss up and down with whistle. "Nice, Weiss. Looks good on you. You're really pale, though. Need to get you some sun."

"I, uh, I'm not entirely certain that's a good idea. I'm fairly certain that with my complexion, I burn rather easily," Weiss stammered with a blush. Apparently, the swimsuit was having the desired effect.

"It's called suntan lotion and being careful. We'll get you a decent tan, no sweat. Come on, let's grab a good spot."

Soon the pair was lounging on a couple of beach chairs, drinking in the Vale sunshine. Weiss's mind drifted back to when she and Yang had first met. What had made the blonde stick in her mind after they'd literally run into each other that first time at school? Or say yes when Yang asked her to have coffee with her a few days later? Weiss didn't know, and frankly, she didn't truly care at this point. What mattered was that she and Yang were together now.

Actually, that brought up a point that had been bothering Weiss for a while. "Yang? Are we... are we dating? Are we girlfriends?"

With a frown, Yang turned to face Weiss. "If you want us to be, we are. I mean, I know you're kinda uncomfortable with us being together, so I didn't want to push you into anything you weren't ready for. But yeah, I do like you in a girlfriend sort of way."

"More than Cinder?"

"Way more than I ever liked her, trust me. You think you've got issues? She's got more issues than National Geographic. She and I were over long before you and I met, no matter what she thinks," Yang answered, pulling her sunglasses down to give Weiss a wink. "Without even trying, you've got the sort of class she tries so hard for, babe."

"That's for certain." Cinder Fall was snotty, nasty _bitch_ who just didn't seem capable of understanding that Yang had moved on from her and found someone new. Taking a determined breath, Weiss rolled on her side and leaned toward Yang, giving her now official girlfriend a kiss. _"Mine,"_ Weiss purred, and Yang snorted in amusement before leaning in for another kiss.

"Yang? Is that you?"

Quickly the pair pulled apart, Yang brushing her blonde mane out of her face. Standing there was a girl with black hair trimmed in red, wearing a swimsuit in reversed colors. "Um, hi, Ruby, fancy meeting you here."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "And what, exactly are you doing here today, oh sister of mine?" she asked archly, her eyes flickering over to Weiss and back to her sister.

"Taking my girlfriend to the beach, she's never been before. Problem?" Yang could feel her hands clenching into fists as she sat up. Stupid reflexes, her first impulse had always been to start gearing up for a fistfight.

"Nope! I saw you and figured I'd ask if it was okay if me and _my_ girlfriend joined you two."

"If it's okay with Weiss, it's okay with-wait, _girlfriend?_ You?" Yang shook her head. "My little sister finally shows an interest in someone and it's a lady. Go figure."

"I think that's a little hypocritical of you, Yang, don't you? Considering our relationship and what I know of your previous romances." Weiss smiled at Ruby. "It's nice to meet you, Ruby. I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee."

"Ruby, Ruby Rose," Ruby replied, returning Weiss's smile with a grin. "Same dad, different moms. Looong story. Back in a minute"

"Problem?" Weiss asked, seeing the frown on Yang's face.

"Kind of. See, my dad doesn't know about me liking girls _and_ guys. And as far as I knew, Ruby wasn't interested in either. So this might be a little awkward."

Weiss nodded. "Are we more likely to find ourselves in teasing or blackmail territory?"

"I have no freaking clue. Especially since Rubes is about to introduce us to _her_ girlfriend."

Yang's sister returned quickly, towing a black-haired girl. "Yang, Weiss, this is Blake."

"Nice to meet both of you," the noirette added, cat ears flicking on top of her head.

Shoving the prejudice she'd learned at her father's knee back in its box, Weiss smiled up at Blake. "It's nice to meet you both as well. Yang's talked about her sister, but this is the first time I've met Ruby. I'm Weiss."

"Weiss? Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques Schnee, one of the most ruthless corporate oligarchs in Atlas?" Blake glared at Weiss, her arms crossed.

"That's _estranged_ daughter, thank you very much. My father cut me off when I ducked out on the arranged marriage he was trying to force me into and left Atlas." Weiss stood, waving a finger in Blake's face, the other hand on her hip. "I am _not_ my father, so don't assume I share his view on things. Please give me a chance to prove to make my own impression on you, regardless of your views on him."

Yang tried not to laugh at the sight of Weiss getting in Blake's face as the Faunus girl considered what Weiss had said. It was kind of like watching a chihuahua get angry. "Arranged marriage, huh? Real shotgun wedding?" Blake said finally.

"Yes. Thankfully a friend helped me escape to Vale. The Vale government's granted me asylum, mostly to piss of my father, I think." Weiss glanced at Yang. "I'm rather glad they did, for multiple reasons."

"Fine. You get a chance, for Ruby's sake." Blake held out a hand. "Just so you know, _my_ father is the Chieftain of Menagerie. He took advantage of Vale officially opening diplomatic relations with Menagerie to get me a student visa."

Weiss shook Blake's hand with a grin. "Then I look forward to a long and happy friendship, if only in the vain hope that it will make my father's head explode."

Later, Yang was putting suntan lotion on Weiss's back when Blake and Weiss's conversation came back to mind. "Hey, Weiss, how come you never mentioned all that stuff about your dad and the arranged marriage before? I mean, I knew you'd claimed asylum in Vale, but you didn't tell me the rest of it."

"Because... because I didn't want to bother you with it. Oww!" the white-haired girl said, starting to sit up after Yang punched her in the shoulder. "That hurt!" Yang just laughed and pushed her back down to finish applying the suntan lotion."

"Easy, princess. I'm not done putting it on. See, here's the thing. I can't watch your back if I don't know what's coming. That kinda thing... I want to know about, okay? Your troubles are my troubles."

"But..."

"But me no buts. Come on, that's enough time lounging in the sun. Time to play." Yang pulled Weiss to her feet and over to the volleyball court.

It didn't take Weiss long to pick up the basics of the game, and it turned out she could spike a volleyball like nobody's business. "Okay, I give. How in the world does somebody as short as you spike a ball like that?" Blake asked after the third time Weiss sent a ball plunging over the net right in front of her.

"I was quite athletic back home. I did gymnastics, dancing, and fencing," Weiss answered with a smile, spinning the ball on her finger. "Care for another game?"

'Nope, I know when I'm outmatched."

Finally, the day came to an end. As the four of them made their way out to the parking lot, Blake pulled Weiss aside. "Look, I'm sorry for giving you shit earlier. I looked you up, while you were off getting ice cream. Did your dad really put out a hit on you?"

"Someone tried to kill me at one point. The authorities haven't been able to determine who was responsible." Weiss glanced at Yang, who was helping Ruby pack her and Blake's things back into Ruby's car. "Thank you for not bringing that up in front of Yang. I know she wants to hear about my troubles, but..."

"If she's anything like her sister, she'll stand by you, no matter what. Tell her."

"Uh, sis?" Ruby's voice sounded worried. "My car won't start. I don't suppose you could drop me back in Patch? Blake lives in Vale, like you and Weiss. I can call and get the car towed home."

Yang stopped to ponder this. "Hmm, leave my baby sis and her lady love stranded? Oh, what sort of big sister would I be if I did that? Okay, deal, but one condition."

Ruby's eyes narrowed. She didn't like the way her sister said that. "And that would be...?"

" _You_ have to tell dad about you and Blake first. Why, I think tonight at dinner would be an excellent opportunity for both of us to come clean, don't you agree, Blake, Weiss?"

"I'm alright with this idea," Weiss answered, struggling not to laugh.

"Fine," Blake answered. "My parents already know I'm bisexual, and you keep telling me how cool your dad is."

"I have died and gone to hell," Ruby muttered, her head resting on the steering wheel. She pulled out her phone. "Hey, dad, you might want to set some extra plates for dinner. My car's dead. No, Yang's going to give me a ride home, I ran into her at the beach. But there's somebody you need to meet..."


	7. Day 7: Phobias

**Day 7: Phobias**

* * *

Yang's eyes snapped open. One second she was dead asleep, the next she was wide awake, wondering what had awakened her. Outside, thunder rolled, rain pounding against the windows. The blonde wondered for a moment if that had woken her up, dismissing the thought almost instantly. Nah, couldn't be. They'd had worse storms than this in Patch all the time.

Then she heard it again, a sound just on the edge of hearing. A soft, terrified whimpering that plucked at every protective instinct she had. Yang looked first to her sister's bed, but Ruby was snoring away peacefully, sprawled half out of her bunk. Yang smiled. Her sister had always been a restless sleeper.

Next Yang peered at the bunk underneath hers, checking on her partner. Blake was laying on her side, sleeping soundly. As Yang watched, the black-haired girl's hands twitched in her sleep, clutching at something only she could see. The brawler frowned. Blake was still wearing her hair bow when she slept, what was up with that? She could understand a devotion to your personal style, but there were limits, right? Eh, no big deal anyway.

Okay, so Ruby was snoring, Blake wasn't making any noise at all, so that left... Soundlessly, Yang rose from her bed, creeping over to their white-haired teammate's bed. Weiss was curled up in a ball, whimpering. Lightning crashed outside their window, thunder booming loud enough to rattle the dorm room's windows, and Weiss whimpered again, clutching at her blankets.

"Hey, you okay?" Yang asked, resting a hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Weiss snapped, even as another shudder gave lie to her words.

"No, you're not. Scoot over." Yang lifted the covers, sliding under them next to Weiss.

"What are you doing-? Oaf!" the heiress protested weakly, even she made room for her teammate.

Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss, seeking to comfort the other girl. "So, thunderstorms, eh?"

"They've terrified me ever since I was a little girl," confessed Weiss. "When I was very small, I could get away with climbing into my sister Winter's bed. But Father caught me doing it once and put a stop to the habit. Said it was 'unbecoming of a Schnee.' Like he'd know what anything about the proper behavior for a Schnee."

"You don't talk about your family much."

"I... the only one I'm close to is Winter. I don't like my father much."

"That sucks. Ruby and I have an awesome dad, and her mom was pretty cool too."

"Was? And Ruby's mother? So you have different mothers?"

"Ruby's mom was a Huntsman, like our dad. She went out on a mission one time and she... she didn't come back. My mother... abandoned me when right after I was born." Thunder boomed close again, making Weiss cling to Yang. "I used to wonder," Yang continued, as if Weiss hadn't done anything odd, "why she did it. What made her abandon me like that?"

"Maybe she just decided she wasn't cut out for motherhood and did the best she could think to do for you."

"Maybe." There was pain in Yang's voice now. "But part of me used to wonder if there was something wrong with me that made her abandon me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Yang, you're wonderful." Weiss was looking into Yang's now, and the blonde could see that the fear in Weiss's eyes had changed. "I happen to think you're one of the most wonderful people I know."

"You're pretty awesome yourself, princess, when you calm down and relax."

"Noted." The white-haired girl took a deep breath. "Yang... tomorrow is Saturday, so we don't have class. Would, would you like to go out to breakfast with me?"

Yang's mind came to a jarring halt. Was she reading too much into this? "Are you, are you asking me out?" Yang was used to guys asking her out, plus the occasional girl, but this from Weiss was kinda unexpected.

"...maybe?" Yang raised an eyebrow and Weiss quickly amended that to "Yes, definitely."

"We'll talk about it in the morning, okay? For now, let's just get some sleep."

* * *

Ruby stood with her hands on her hips, looking down at her partner and her sister curled up in bed together. "They look so cute together, don't they?"

"Ruby Rose, don't you dare wake them up!" Blake hissed, jabbing her team leader in the ribs.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ruby pulled out her scroll, snapping a picture. "But I would take a photo to commemorate this moment. And for possible teasing later. Come on, let's leave these two alone and go get breakfast."


End file.
